Folktale
by witchfingers
Summary: Follow Loki & Co as they get unwillingly involved in a series of macabre killings: the element in common? A folktale.
1. Chapter I

**Genre:** Mystery/ Horror

**Main Characters**: Loki, Mayura, Heimdall, Yamino, Fenrir.

**Summary: **When Loki walked home that night, he would've never imagined that the thing standing in the middle of the street would be the start of a nightmare. Follow Loki & Co as they get unwillingly involved in a series of macabre killings: the element in common? A folktale.

---

_Matantei Loki Ragnarok is (c) Kinoshita Sakura._

_Well, here's my latest work. Though all I've published so far would have you think I'm a devoted romance writer..._

_...erm... I'm really an angst/horror writer. It was hard to choose a genre for this story, that's why I'm putting such an explanation. If I could put all the genres I pleased, this would be horror/mystery/angst/romance/parody. Teehee, what a list._

_So, without any further ado, the story._

**FOLKTALE**

**

* * *

**

It was dark, and, to Loki's dismay, humid.

The air smelled a bit too much like wet city, and up there the sky had the particular reddish-greyish hue it only gets when it's cloudy and the clouds reflect the city lights.

The miniature-sized god ambled towards his mansion in not the best of moods. A sort of light drizzle had damped him completely, and the temperature wasn't precisely warm that night. A clock in a corner faithfully announced it was a quarter past ten.

Loki's thoughts weren't anywhere in particular. The only thing in his head that was bothering him was the fact that he was wet, and that it was already really late. He turned a corner and paused.

In the middle of the deserted street he could see an animal, tall as a fully grown adult. The idle light from the lightposts betrayed a dirty brown fur, grown unevenly, and some sort of hump that gave it a macabre appearance. The white fangs outstood in the dimness.

Loki's eyes narrowed. The _kehai _that irradiated from the abnormal being reeked of jaki and evil, and if Fenrir had been with him he'd have sniffed immediately the stench of blood and corpse in the air.

The Norse god definitely had no name for the thing that stood on the street, and could only know one thing: it had nothing to do with the part of the universal mythology he was familiar with. And that gave him a hideous feeling.

The creature stood his gaze, through yellow eyes and slit cat-like pupils. Until it bared its fangs at Loki, in some sort of deformed grimace that made a shiver run down his spine, and sped down the street till it was gone from view. Somewhat seized with unawareness, something so uncommon in him, the god decided to let it pass.

The light drizzle hadn't stopped, and Loki's darkened eyes closed and opened again, and, wet and all, he started towards his place again without complaining- darker thoughts were occupying his mind at that moment.

---

---

The day dawned grey, and without hints of getting any better.

"Loki-kuuunnnn!!!!"

Mayura dashed into the kitchen at breakfast time. Loki made a mental note of if because it was Saturday, and she hardly was up before 11 am in weekends. Or he intended to, because the event of the previous night appeared still foggy, and he felt he'd gotten his hands on one-of-a-kind so-called "fushigi mystery".

"Loki-kun, look!" she said, waving an small article cut out of a newspaper before his eyes.

"I can't if you don't keep it still," he said with a yawn.

He took the press clipping and read, "_Yesterday afternoon, a wax statue was stolen from the local __Fine_ _Arts_ _Museum__. The statue, which belonged to Takeuchi Masato's collection, was reported missing by a security guard. "It was as if it had disappeared into thin air," Asaku Ryuu, the guard, said_. Blah, blah, the rest doesn't matter," Loki said.

Mayura beamed. "Isn't it mysterious?"

Loki, still half-asleep, smirked a little. "Not as mysterious as what I saw yesterday when I was coming home."

"Really, Loki-kun?"

"We can talk about it after I finish my breakfast. Do you want some tea, Mayura?"

---

Mayura and Yamino stood behind Loki, who was concentrated in making a drawing of the creature he had seen the previous day.

"It looked... more or less like this..."

Yamino looked worried at his father. "Loki-sama, you really...?"

Loki nodded. The little exchange was ignored by the pink haired assistant, who was 'admiring' Loki's work.

"Wow Loki-kun, you really draw well!" Then she fell into silence and looked at him skeptically.

"What's wrong, Mayura?"

"It's the chupacabras!!!!"

The trickster god contemplated sweatdropping. Yes, it seemed a nice thing to do.

He sweatdropped- Yamino behind him sweatdropped too.

"But... it's odd, I've seen _that _chupacabras somewhere before..."

* * *

**

* * *

Different, no? **

**Well, that's really just an introduction to the actual story. But I'd like to hear what you think before I go on with it. There might be future couples, but in later couples. Of course you can request, and I'll see what I can do (just, not HemuLoki)**

**Ah, also, I got a warning ;) ... there ARE going to be Kakusei characters. Not only Kakusei Loki n.n**


	2. Chapter II

_**Chapter II

* * *

**_

"A murder?" Loki repeated, a bit incredulously.

Yamino nodded.

Loki shrugged. "I don't want to be a spoilsport, but people are murdered every day."

"But, Loki-sama... look..."

Setting his cup of tea aside, Loki glanced at the paper. The article had a photograph.

"Yamino-kun," he said, alert.

His son nodded. "Yes, Loki-sama. It seems to be the animal of your drawing..."

* * *

* * *

**Well... hum... short. Sorry for that. Review, k?**

**Note: Loki is crude. But he's the Norse god of Chaos, so I think he's justified :P**


	3. Chapter III

_Sorry for the delay!_

**_Chapter III_**

* * *

Two weeks later found the Norse god of chaos and trickery standing on a ladder the moment Mayura walked into the room.

"What's wrong, Loki-kun?" she asked, seeing his preoccupied expression.

"I can't find a book," he said simply.

Mayura sat down on the sofa and glanced at the table. On it rested several press clippings, all of different sizes, but all with something in common: they were about unresolved, undetermined cases of murder followed by a gory disembowelment or dismembering. She picked up some and read them quickly.

"Ewww," she exclaimed, as some of the clippings sported pictures. "Loki-kun, someone your age shouldn't..."

"Mayura," Loki interrupted, "All those murders were caused by the same murderer. The pattern is the same."

She turned round to look at him. "Are you going to follow a serial murderer?" she frowned. "Loki-kun, that's not a mystery... it's dangerous, perhaps it should be best to leave it to the police."

"Mayura," Loki said again, "It's nothing the police can stop."

"hu...?"

"The police wouldn't be able to stop the chupacabras, don't you think?"

* * *

**There! Sorry for the shortness. If I get some good reviews, I'll update- the next chapter is already done! n.n**


	4. Chapter IV

_Hello!_

_**Chapter IV**_

* * *

Mayura-papa placed the newspaper on the table and sighed.

Another murder.

The victims were seemingly chosen at random, since the _only_ recognizable pattern left by the murderer was the way the corpses were left- dismembered and in a gory mess. Perhaps silently he was grateful that his daughter spent so much time in the company of that paranormal detective boy -about whom he could swear on his grave was all _but_ a boy, spiritual energy-wise at least.

He glanced at the newspaper. All Japan seemed to be commotioned- the InterPol was already considering sending into the country a team of its best forensics, and hordes of private detectives had been hired by different secretaries or divisions of the government. And he was sure that infamous Loki was on the murder's trail, even if Misao-san just _knew_ no one had contacted him yet... and if they had, he hadn't accepted. The first day Mayura had come home looking sour, mumbling something about Loki-kun being too young to do that kind of dangerous stuff. "_I beg to differ,_" Mayura-papa had thought reluctantly, "_But that little menace of yours, Mayura, is probably the most reliable option there is. I just have a bad feeling... a bad feeling about this situation._"

* * *

**Well... I didn't update sooner because, frankly, no reviews really doesn't motivate me much... it actually makes me a bit sad ... ;.; But I will get a couple more reviews than last chapter now, right?**


	5. Chapter V

:D

_**Chapter V**_

* * *

Sources said that either the one behind the serial killings was brilliant, or totally dement. Murder after murder, just when the public was starting to think that the matter was over, another one popped out of nowhere, like a mushroom in a very wet and hot day. 

Finally, as ridiculous as it could have been at first, there was no choice than to surrendering to the evidence:

"Nii-san... I think Loki-sama was serious when he said that we're after a chupacabras..."

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness. But it allows me to update faster :P**

**Thank you so much to you ppl who reviewed: I want to let you know that the fast update is only thanks to your cute comments!**


	6. Chapter VI

**_Chapter VI_**

* * *

Yamino kept on reading, with creases forming on his forehead, sign that he was concentrated. "The literal translation would be... goatsucker."

Mayura let out a muffled giggle, that gradually progressed into a loud laughter that also infected Loki and made him smile a bit despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Ahahaha, GOATSUCKER!!!!!! It sounds so... funny!!!! Ahahaha"

"How strange... the books say the chupacabras doesn't attack humans... only... well, goats."

"It makes sense," Loki commented sarcastically. Mayura had all the symptoms of wanting to start to giggle again, but a noise coming from the garden made everyone's alert senses go on.

First Loki, then Mayura, Fenrir, and finally Yamino went to the window. Outside it was dark and still raining, but everyone recognized the silhouette that walked towards the main door.

Mayura emitted a buff of frustration.

"I was hoping it'd be the chupacabras!!! But it's only Higashiyama-kun..."

Loki frowned. It could be just him and his paranoia, but he was starting to feel things were about to get worse.

"Indeed," the little god said, "It _is_ Higashiyama-kun."

* * *

**I work so hard on this... it kinda makes me feel sad. I know I have more readers than the two faithful persons who've reviewed last chappy. (THANK YOU GUYS!)**

**More opinions wouldn't hurt, they'd actually come in handy...**


	7. Chapter VII

_**Chapter VII**_

* * *

Heimdall was dripping wet the moment he stepped into the house, and the way his dark hair clung to his face made him gain a very ghostly appearance. He let a bag he was clutching fall to the floor without worrying about it, as if he didn't have enough strength to keep on holding it. Mayura ducked behind Yamino.

"Higashiyama-kun, you're so pale..."

Looking at Heimdall through Mayura's perspective, Loki had to say she was right. The guardian god looked listless.

Ecchan hovered over Heimdall and saw something that alarmed him enough to frantically spin in the air and call, "Loki-tama!!!"

But before Loki had time to reply to the little being, Heimdall fell to his knees as he gradually lost consciousness, and the last thing they heard him say before he slumped forwards was, "_Help..._"

After that, a puddle of bright crimson blood formed below him. Mayura paled behind Yamino, and Loki rushed to Heimdall's side.

Sometimes, he hated his queer luck. He really did.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing! And keep doing it, it really motivates me!**


	8. Chapter VIII

**_Chapter VIII_**

* * *

Heimdall's wound was on his back. It was a long, deep set of slashes, and his flesh had been torn in a way that looked really disgusting. No one would have cared much if the god of schemes had been in his real, kakusei form... but trapped in the child's body he was, it was potentially dangerous.

So Mayura had suggested calling a doctor, and Loki hadn't disagreed. The one with the unhealthy grudge wasn't _him_.

Then the doctor had suggested the hospital. Again, Loki hadn't disagreed.

Besides, Mayura _did_ seem to be worried, and he couldn't blame her. Being a fully grown god a couple of mortal wounds on the back weren't something to make a fuss of, but for a child-looking one... well, they weren't called _mortal_ wounds just because it sounded pretty.

... And he didn't like to see Mayura worrying over the guy who was destined to kill him. It didn't feel right.

Those were the things his mind was at when Mayura walked into the study.

"Higashiyama-kun will be fine. The doctor said he heals pretty fast. But..."

"But?"

"But the doctor said that he should be at least two days more in hospital."  
Loki _hmmm_ed distantly. He still couldn't get out of his head the fact that Heimdall had been hurt really bad; and that he'd come directly to him for help: something was _not_ fitting into the puzzle.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!! Guys you're THE BEST:D**

**And Hel-chan, that nick you found for me sounds too cute! I don't think I mind it n.n**


	9. Chapter IX

_**Chapter IX**_

* * *

"_Freyr_...!" 

Heimdall sat up, his crimson eye open in shock. Calming down was hard, but when he finally did he noticed he was in a place that was very...

White.

The hospital.

"So... all that wasn't just a sick nightmare," he whispered, currently mad at himself. He clutched his hand until his claws dug into his palm, trying to make the pain keep his mind from going too deep into what had brought him to Loki's house the previous day.

One, two, three drops of blood fell from his hand to the white sheets.

"_I should've figured as much,_" _he thought bitterly._

* * *

**This chappie is especially dedicated to my faithful Heimdall-lover reviewers! Ppl, let's spread the HEIMU LOVE! Hahaha :D**

**---**

**A/N: (I'll get serious now) The plot will start to get gory from here onwards, but I also dare say it's gonna get more interesting too. Keep commenting! You're all the best :)**

**_-Kana-sama, Kana-chan, Umi, and any other nickname is welcomed :D_**


	10. Chapter X

_**Chapter X**_

* * *

Heimdall had been carrying a bag the day he'd collapsed in Loki's door. Respecting other people's property, no one had touched it, but as the god of schemes sat on one of the sofas in Loki's studio, he asked Yamino to bring it. Nodding, the Midgard serpent went for it. 

Loki observed Heimdall. The violet-haired god was gazing empty-eyed at his reflection in his cup of tea. Loki couldn't help feeling bad... there was _something _in Heimdall's _look_...

Just right then Yamino came into the room again with the bag, that had some sharp angles that betrayed something metallic inside.

Loki and Yamino's eyes widened as the guardian god unceremoniously spilled the contents of his bag onto the table.

_Clank, clank, clank._

Gullinbrusti fell in deformed and barely recognizable parts.

"That monster did it," Heimdall said slowly. Looking up to meet Loki's eyes, the trickster god was not able to tell the emotion that danced in his eyes.

Heimdall spoke once more, his voice cryptically low,

"_That monster killed Freyr_."

* * *

**PLOT TWIST! **

**What will happen now? **

**How is it that a God is dead? **

**R&R to find out...!**


	11. Chapter XI

_Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, and the wonderful Kurai Himitsu ._

**_Chapter XI_**

* * *

The one who opened the door for Mayura wasn't Yamino. 

Or Loki.

The pink-haired girl blinked, and, kneeling down, scooped Fenrir into her arms. "You look sad," she informed. The pup's ears were lowered, and the distraught expression on his face looked _almost_ human. Mayura bit her lower lip, and scratching Fenrir behind his ears, she entered the house soundlessly and headed for Loki's study. She didn't know _why_, but the whole mansion was submerged in a silent, almost mournful atmosphere.

She carried Fenrir with her and entered the study without knocking, as usual. Her mind didn't help when she tried to think of something appropriate to say, so she stood on the doorsill, and waited. It was as if time had stopped in that room.

Loki was sitting on one of his sofas. He was the only one that looked at her when she came in, a long, undetermined gaze.

Higashiyama-kun was sitting on the sofa opposite Loki's, with his head between his hands.

Yamino stood a little to her right, silver tray in hand, and his eyes, that bore a lost gaze, were fixed in a spot on the floor.

"I'll be downstairs, Loki-kun," Mayura said quickly, "I've got homework so I think I'll start doing some..." She let out a nervous, faint laugh, and left.

---

"You lied, mystery girl," Fenrir said, "You didn't bring your bag..."

But the only thing Mayura heard were barks, and they sounded miserable. She looked down to see Fenrir lowering his ears again.

---

_A soft breeze blew from the open window, and some papers on Loki's desk were scattered around the room. One fell near Heimdall's feet. The guardian god picked it up dully and placed it on the desk. When he saw what was drawn on the paper, his eyes widened and he exclaimed, "That thing!"_

_"Heimdall-san..." Yamino whispered, worried._

_"You mean this is the monster that..."_

_Heimdall gritted his teeth, as if confirming Loki's words._

_Loki frowned. "This is not good..."_

* * *

**Review! It's easy and you let me know you care about this story enough for me to update it :)**


	12. Chapter XII

_Sorry for the delay! Chapter 12 up!_

* * *

**_Chapter XII_**

Mayura placed her hand on Heimdall's shoulder and smiled... and even he was shocked in his gloominess to see her lean forward and give him a soft peck on his cheek.

The guardian god mustered an evanescent smile-smirk at the expression on Loki's face.

Oblivious to all that, Mayura stood up and announced, "I'm going back home. Later, Loki-kun, Yamino-san, Fenrir... Higashiyama-kun."

The pink-haired girl waved and went out. Loki followed suit.

"Wait, Mayura!"

She stopped, and looked at him with curiosity. "Yes, Loki-kun?"

"I'll walk you home."

...

Heimdall sighed. "I'll never understand that Loki...," he said, without conviction. He looked exhausted.

"Well, Mayura-san means a lot to him, Heimdall-san. And with that monster on the loose..."

"Daddy...!" Fenrir seemed to pick up that last part of Yamino's meek explanation and, standing up in alert, ran out through the front door in order to catch up with the trickster god.

Yamino sighed. "You too, nii-san? Well, it's for the better..."

Heimdall nodded distantly.

"Heimdall-san," Yamino addressed him, "Would you rather have dinner with us when Loki-sama returns, or have me prepare you a room?"

The god of schemes looked dumfounded at Loki's son for a while. They were offering him to stay? After all the assassination attempts he'd pulled on Loki? But, they were right- he couldn't possibly return to the mansion, probably Freyr was still... he shivered at the thought, and the feeling of disraught returned.

He sighed. "I think I'll go to sleep if you don't mind, Jormungard."

...

"Why did you kiss Higashiyama-kun, Mayura?" Loki mouthed, doing nothing to hide his displeasure. Fenrir was walking next to him, watching his father with his large eyes.

"Well..." Mayura bit her tounge, "He said that people in his country do that a lot, so I thought it'd make him feel better..."

Loki sweatdropped. "_Mayura really IS simple-minded._"

"Loki-kun... what happened?"

He knew it was for the best if he told her. He was already keeping too many secrets from her.

Loki's eyes met hers, and she was taken aback to see there was some sort of... flame in them she'd never seen before. "Freyr is dead, Mayura."

She looked shaken. "M-Mr. Thief?"

Loki nodded, and adverted his eyes. A couple of tears rolled down her cheeks. He didn't like to see women crying.

"Mayura..."

Fenrir lowered his ears and let out a heartfelt howl. Then, with sad eyes he evaluated the situation: Mayura crying quietly, her gaze out of guilty eyes lost in the floor; and Loki, looking aside, probably racketing his brain trying to find something that could comfort her, if slightly. So the great wolf decided to try to be helpful, and since he couldn't do so himself, he said,

"Daddy, hug her."

Loki looked at Fenrir and smiled a silent, rarely honest smile the pup liked a lot.

Fenrir looked with large eyes at Mayura and saw her trying to smile at him despite her sadness. Then Loki took a couple of steps towards her, and his small arms circled her hips, since he couldn't reach any higher, and he hugged her gently. Mayura fell on her knees and hugged him back, crying softly against his shoulder. Loki's eyes thanked Fenrir, as he brushed his hand over Mayura's odd pink hair.

"Loki-kun," she whispered slowly, "Those things... should never hapen."

Loki didn't have words for that. But, in a very felt way... he agreed with her.

"Fenrir... stay with Mayura. I have a bad feeling," Loki instructed quietly, after he'd seen the girl come safely home. He patted his son gently, and headed back home himself.

_"I'm home" _

_Loki opened the door, and walking to the living room, he let himself fall gracelessly on one of the couches. _

_"Loki-sama...!" Yamino said, rushing to his father's side. The Midgard Serpent couldn't help realizing his eyes had an unreadable expression, and that he looked tired._

_"Nii-san stayed with Mayura-san, right Loki-sama?" Yamino asked, already knowing the answer. He went out of the room, and came back shortly after with a cup of tea. "Here, Loki-sama. It must be cold outside."_

_"Thank you, Yamino-kun," Loki finally said. Silence flooded the room while the tricker god sipped his tea, and Jormungand stood diligently behind him. When he was done, he closed his eyes, and sighing, he asked:_

_"Where's Heimdall?"_

_Yamino looked aside. "He's upstairs- I offered him the guest room."_

_Loki nodded, and suddenly the look in his eyes changed. This new look in was far from unreadable. It was _very_ readable, and Yamino didn't like it._

_"Yamino-kun... I can't help but wonder how a god can be killed."_

* * *

**A/N:_ What's going to happen now? Loki and Heimdall working together, a terrible monster on the loose, and helpless Mayura caught in the middle of it..._**


	13. Chapter XIII

_I'm changing my username to **witchfingers**. Be alert! ;)_

* * *

**_Chapter XIII_**

The following morning, Mayura ate breakfast in a zombie-like state, making sure to share it with Fenrir. She found it strange that her father almost seemed to welcome the pup- he'd usually complain about it or even make her take it outside, but no, he even offered it some scrambled eggs it heartily welcomed.

The sight cheered her up a little, but she was too sad for it alone to be enough.

She packed her things without giving it much thought, dully changed into her school uniform, and started her way to school.

Fenrir followed her like a shadow.

_._

_._

_._

Two blocks away from the school, Fenrir started barking. Mayura lifted her head and saw with horror the creature from Loki's drawing -the chupacabras- perched upon a lightpost. Unnatural yellow eyes with cat-like pupils were gazing hungrily at her.

Fenrir barked madly, at the monster and at Mayura, but she didn't react. She was petrified in fear, and the mythical wolf was forced to be resourceful. He quickly licked her ankle, to make her notice him, and then bit on her sock and pulled from it.

The monster was about to jump...

.

Mayura's eyes widened and she grabbed Fenrir and tucked him below her arm, and started running frantically towards the school, hoping desperately she'd reach the place in time. She didn't turn round to see if the chupacabras was behind her or not, but she prayed she wouldn't -for once- trip.

When she reached the school she was still shocked and breathless, and she was early. Fenrir looked at her through concerned eyes, and said a few words of solace the pink haired girl didn't hear.

"Daidouji," a familiar voice called behind her. Mayura felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"K-Kotarou-kun..." she said, turning round.

"Daidouji! You look pale... are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, Kotarou-kun."

.

* * *

**A/N:**

**My muse was taking a nap, sorry guys. But now that she woke up, I think updates will be faster.**

**Would you let me know what you think? It always encourages me to go on :)**

**Lots of love, guys!**


End file.
